1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a motion detection device and a motion analysis device.
2. Related Art
As a technique for analyzing and evaluating a motion of swinging a golf club, tennis racket, baseball bat or the like, analysis and evaluation based on an image shot with a camera is known. However, the analysis based on an image has some constraints and swing analysis using plural acceleration sensors or gyro sensors or the like attached no a golf club is known, as described in JP-A-2008-73210.
However, in the technique of JP-A-2008-73210, since a part of the sensors is arranged on the golf club head, swing analysis is impossible in a state where a golf ball is actually hit. Thus, according to JP-A-2008-125722, a three-axis accelerometer is fixed to a shaft part of a golf club via a jig, thus enabling swing analysis when a ball is actually hit.
In the hitting sensation evaluation device for golf club disclosed in JP-A-2008-125722, to a jig that is fixed to a golf club with a fixing measure such as adhesion, a three-axis accelerometer is fixed similarly with a fixing measure such as adhesion, thus installing the three-axis accelerometer on the golf club. However, in this three-axis accelerometer installing method, if there are plural golf clubs to be analyzed, plural jigs and three-axis accelerometers need to be prepared for the individual golf clubs. This requires high cost or a large number of preparation processes.